


The Jumper Thief

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, TTIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since when did you start letting Mark wear your clothes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all! Here is a little oneshot that myself and Barlowlover2811 on Wattpad came up with a little while back. I don't often attempt to write humour, but I fell in love with this idea we had and so had to write it. It's taken a while to get around to completing it what with exam prep and other fics and commitments an' all, but I finally got there. Hope you all enjoy it. It's just a bit of fun.  
> Just to let you know, I'll try and get back to updating my other fics when I can, but as per usual, I don't know when that'll be as my exams start later in the month.   
> Please enjoy! x

Bloody alarm. How is it that he managed to miss it – again? Four days they were here for and so far he’d slept through his alarm twice! If he did this again, he was certain that both Mark and Howard would arrange something in order to wake him up. Knowing his luck, though, it would land up being a bucket of water.

Jumping out of bed, Gary ran to the shower. He could already hear the sounds of Mark and Howard out in the hallway. Bastards.

He was out in record time and immediately began to pull clothes out of the wardrobe.

Pulling out a shirt and some trousers as well as the underwear essentials, Gary pulled them on. Once he was dressed, he began searching for his jumper that he knew would match perfectly. It was grey and thin and Gary knew he had brought it. It was one of his best-loved jumpers; a present from Mark for his birthday a few years back. He was running out of time, however, and wanted at least a slice of toast before getting in the car. With that on his mind, Gary decided to forgo the jumper and make his way downstairs.

Okay, so he knew he was late, but he hadn’t thought he’d been _that_ late. Yet, as he walked through the lobby, he was met by his two friends and bandmates already in their coats and waiting by the door.

“Jesus Gaz, could you be any later?” Howard asked raising an eyebrow.

“I over slept again, sorry.” Gary replied. “Look, give me two seconds. I just want to grab a slice of toast.” He made to move but Mark grabbed his wrist.

“No time, we’re already mega late.” He said, pulling Gary towards the door. “Howard grabbed you a cereal bar anyway.” Howard then passed him it as Gary put on his coat.

“Thanks,” Gary said, opening the wrapper as the three of them were ushered into the awaiting cars that sat outside the front of the hotel.

They arrived at the television studio they were going to be interviewed at not long later. In all honesty, they could’ve walked but Jonathan and the rest of the management team had insisted on cars. And besides, they had been late departing thank to Gary and his, clearly useless, alarm clock.

There was a gathering of fans outside the building, which was nothing new. Each of them spent time with the fans, taking pictures and signing autographs, as they made their way towards the door.

Howard and Gary were first in, both stood there waiting for Mark as he continued to take pictures with fans. Eventually, James pushed him towards the door and into the quiet of the reception area. Both Gary and Howard just looked at him, shaking their heads.

“What?” Mark asked with a smile. “I like spending time talking to fans.”

…

Walking into the dressing room, Gary found only Howard to in there, standing by the coffee machine on the table pressing buttons. Clearly, he was trying to find out how work the bloody thing.

“Can’t get it to work, How?” Gary asked as he picked up a newspaper and sat down on one of the chairs, opening it as he did,

“No, bleeding thing isn’t giving me anything but bloody hot water!” Howard sighed, pressing buttons again. “Gotcha!” He said as the machine finally started giving out coffee.

“Well at least we’ve got the coffee machine working.” Gary noted, turning the page of his newspaper. “Where’s Mark gone, by the way?” He asked, noticing the absence on his friend.

“He went off to go talk to people.” Howard said, bringing his cup of coffee over as he took a seat on a chair next to Gary’s. “Apparently we’re not interesting enough to talk to these days. Bastard.”

“That man could talk for England!” Gary laughed.

“True. I saw him grab some runner’s attention earlier. Probably talked the young lad’s ear off by now.”

“Probably.” Gary agreed, turning the page.

The two of them sat in silence for a short while until Howard asked the question that had been bugging him for most of the morning.

“Gaz, here’s a question I’ve been wanting to ask you:” Howard started. Gary looked up from his paper at his friend.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Since when did you start letting Mark wear your clothes?” Howard asked, brow raised ever so slightly.

Gary looked at him in pure confusion for a few seconds before finally answering him.

“What?” Well, it was almost an answer.

“I saw Mark wearing one of your jumpers. He’s got it on now. I was just wondering when you two decided to start sharing; I mean, aren’t you a bit old for that kind of stuff now?”

“Which one is he wearing?”

“How am I meant to know?” Howard asked. “It’s grey, that’s all I know.”

Gary narrowed his eyes as he looked back down at his paper, but he wasn’t reading it.

“The little…” he muttered under his breath.

Howard seemed to pick up on Gary’s tone and couldn’t help but smile a little. “I take it you didn’t lend it to him then?”

“No I bloody well did not.” Howard couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s it, I’m going to find the little thief.” Putting down his paper, Gary stood up and made his way out of the dressing room. He had no idea where Mark had gone, but he was sure as hell going to find him. Preferably before the interview started.

As Gary left the room, Howard took another sip of his coffee, a small smile playing on his lips. Boy, was this gonna be a day to look back on.

…

As Howard had told him, Mark was indeed talking to some runner about… well any and everything, really.

And he was indeed wearing one of his jumpers. The exact one he was looking for that morning, to be precise. The little… Then another thought came into Gary’s head. How the hell had he taken it without him noticing?

God, he was sneaky.

“Mark!” Gary called, his tone was stern and Mark stopped his conversation with the runner immediately, saying that he had to go and walking off in the other direction.

The runner couldn’t help but look on confused when Gary broke out into a run as he followed Mark.

He was even more confused when the smaller man, too, broke out into a run. Clearly trying to run away from his bandmate.

At times like these, he wished he still worked for the BBC…

…

“Come back here, Owen!” Gary called as Mark ran down the corridor towards the dressing room.

Despite himself, Mark couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. He knew why Gary was chasing him and he also knew, full well, that the older man would never catch him. He had always been faster than Gary and that hadn’t changed. The one thing that had changed, however, was that he probably couldn’t keep all this running up for all that much longer.

But then again, neither could Gary.

Well…actually, he had been to the gym a lot recently, so…

Yeah, scrap that idea.

Mark burst into the dressing room, expecting to see Howard sat on one of the chairs, looking at him in a strange way. But there was no one else in there.

Before Mark had the chance to even catch his breath, the door opened again and Gary came through the door, slowing his pace ever so slightly as Mark all but dived behind the sofa, landing in a fit of giggles. How was this amusing him?

Jumping on the sofa and looking down at the small figure of his laughing, thieving friend, Gary was about to grab him when the sound of the toilet flushing and Howard appearing in the door frame made him turn around.

“Anything I should know?” He asked, his brow raised (was this a permanent look now or what?)

“Yes,” Gary answered. “This man here is a thief and needs to be escorted out the building at once!”

Mark just laughed, he was clearly enjoying this…bizarre situation.

“Mmm, sounds terrified by the prospect.” Howard said as he sat down on the chair.

“Can I come out from behind here now?” Mark asked. “I feel like a kid hiding from monsters on television.”

“Only if I can have my jumper back.” Gary said.

“But it’s cold!” Mark told him as he sat up properly, his head popping up from behind the sofa. His hair was a right mess and Howard couldn’t help but laugh at the situation in front of him.

“Then wear your own clothes.” Gary told him. “You brought enough of them. How did you even manage to get this anyway? It was in my room.”

“Ah, see that’s where you’re wrong.” Mark told him. “You were wearing it on the plane from England and then took it off for some reason, nearly leaving it behind. I merely picked it up and put it in my bag so you didn’t lose it. I was going to give it back to you once we got to the hotel, but I realised I had forgotten to pack a jumper for myself and so decided to hang on to it.” Mark explained. “Sorry, I should’ve said something earlier.” He stood up from behind the sofa and came round to sit on it next to Gary.

“Nah, it’s alright. I understand. Thank for not letting me forget it.” Then he realised something. “Hold on, you didn’t pack a single jumper?”

Mark shook his head.

“So in all the bags you brought with you,” Howard said, “not one of them contains a jumper?”

“No,”

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

“Yep,” Mark agreed. “So can I borrow it?”

“Borrow what?” Gary asked.

“Your jumper?”

Gary shook his head at his friend; his wonderful, yet slightly stupid at times, friend, before smiling and nodding his head.

“Yes, you may borrow it.”

“Good, now that’s sorted, there’s one more thing I need to say.” Mark said. “Howard, I’m sorry, but I had to borrow a pair of your boxers.”


End file.
